


Frühstück oder Ravioli geht immer

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [8]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Groceries, Grocery Shopping, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Shopping, University, Weird habits, weird people
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Laurenz seufzt als er heute Morgen in die Küche kommt. Er ist der chronische Frühaufsteher in der WG und kümmert sich im Allgemeinen um die Organisation von… eigentlich allem. Der Plan an der Küchenwand verrät ihm nach einem kurzen Blick, dass heute Einkaufen dran ist. Der einzige Grund, aus welchem er weiß, was sie alles brauchen, ist, dass er es sich schon im Voraus aufgeschrieben hat. Aber jetzt erstmal Frühstück. Der Rest der Meute muss heute auch früh raus, es ist ja immerhin Montag.Ein Griff in den Schrank, vier Teller in der Hand. Passt. Mit beiden Händen in die Besteckschublade, vier Messer und sieben Löffel. Justus braucht doch eigentlich kein Messer und zwei Löffel benutzt der sowieso immer. Passt auch. Tassen und Gläser aus dem anderen Schrank. Justus kriegt jeweils zwei.Ursprünglicher Titel: WG 96Das Leben in der WG 96 aus der Sicht vom I WO





	Frühstück oder Ravioli geht immer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Tja, Melian12. Das hast du jetzt davon. Hast mich auf dumme Gedankengebracht, die ich mitten in der Nacht umgesetzt habe. Rechtschreibung und (grammatikalische) Logik dementsprechend. Werde mich eventuell drum kümmern oder die FF einfach wieder löschen. 
> 
> Heinrich = Kaleun  
> Laurenz / Lau = I WO  
> Justus / Justi = II WO  
> Fritz / Fritzi = Leitender Ingenieur  
> Anyways, viel Spaß!!

 

 

  
Ein von mir selbst gemaltes Bild (wenn ihr "Draw the Squad" kennt, da kommt die Vorlage her), das mich selbst dazu inspiriert hat, eine Crack-fic über das Bild zu schreiben. Dank geht raus an Melian12!!

 

 

 

Laurenz seufzt als er heute Morgen in die Küche kommt. Er ist der chronische Frühaufsteher in der WG und kümmert sich im Allgemeinen um die Organisation von… eigentlich allem. Der Plan an der Küchenwand verrät ihm nach einem kurzen Blick, dass heute Einkaufen dran ist. Der einzige Grund, aus welchem er weiß, was sie alles brauchen, ist, dass er es sich schon im Voraus aufgeschrieben hat. Aber jetzt erstmal Frühstück. Der Rest der Meute muss heute auch früh raus, es ist ja immerhin Montag.

Ein Griff in den Schrank, vier Teller in der Hand. Passt. Mit beiden Händen in die Besteckschublade, vier Messer und sieben Löffel. Justus braucht doch eigentlich kein Messer und zwei Löffel benutzt der sowieso immer. Passt auch. Tassen und Gläser aus dem anderen Schrank. Justus kriegt jeweils zwei.

Gerade will Laurenz nach den Servietten greifen, als in vollster Lautstärke in dem Zimmer direkt neben der Küche der Handy-Wecker losgeht und nach ein paar Minuten kommt Heinrich – Gott strafe seine Eltern, ihm so einen Namen zu verpassen – in die Küche geschlurft und bringt das Handy mit. Er hört immer die seltsamste Musik im ganzen Wohnblock. Laurenz bewegt sich ab jetzt sehr genau in dem engen Räumchen, dass sie ihre Küche nennen, denn Heinrich ist definitiv nicht ansprechbar, wenn er noch keinen Kaffee hatte. Der Ärmel seines alten zerfledderten gestreiften Schlafanzugs landet in einer Pfütze, aber er scheint es nicht zu bemerken und Laurenz traut sich nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Das wäre ja lebensmüde! Das lustigste ist aber immer noch Heinrichs Angewohnheit, vierundzwanzig sieben eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen. Was bei bestimmten Lichtverhältnissen dazu führt, dass der Alte – wie ihn in der WG alle scherzhaft nennen, weil er tatsächlich der älteste ist – regelmäßig blind in der Gegend umherspaziert und gegen irgendwelche Möbel stößt. Am Anfang passierte das ständig, aber inzwischen findet es Laurenz schon fast gruselig, wie gut Heinrich sich auch ohne die Hilfe seiner Augen zurechtfindet, als könne er hören, wo sich wer oder was befindet. Nur mit der Kaffeemaschine klappt es noch nicht so. Genervt schiebt Heinrich seine Sonnenbrille in die verwuschelten Haare hoch, um die gewünschten Tasten zu finden. Danach wirft er Laurenz einen giftigen Blick zu, als sei er bestimmt schuld daran, dass es nicht richtig funktioniert. Laurenz schiebt sich vorsichtig an der Wand an ihm vorbei, die Milch und das Brot für das Frühstück in der Hand, aber schreckt quietschend zurück, als plötzlich ein blasses Gesicht aus dem Nichts auftaucht. Es ist Fritz, der Gruppennerd. Den ganzen Tag hockt er im Wohnzimmer mit verkreuzten Beinen auf der Couch und werkelt an seinem Laptop herum. Oder er ist mit seiner Freundin unterwegs. Eine hübsche Frau, die leider in Köln studiert und viel zu selten – oder doch zu oft? – da ist. Fritz hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, sehr leise von einem Punkt zum nächsten zu schleichen und sich Essen aus dem Kühlschrank zu stehlen, ohne auf das Namensschild zu achten. Ganz zum Leidwesen des Gruppenneulings, namentlich Werner, der gerade hinter Fritz in die Küche kommt. Keiner hier weiß, ob das eigentlich sein Vor- oder Nachname ist. Er ist nämlich recht still und nimmt vieles einfach mit großäugigem Hundeblick hin. Dabei wirkt er oft so verloren, dass sich Justus ab und an mal seiner erbarmt.

„Setz dich doch.“, bietet Laurenz ihm an, nachdem er ein paar Augenblicke unschlüssig und mit viel zu starken Augenringen im Türrahmen und allen anderen im Weg gestanden hat. Werner setzt sich hastig.

Heinrich hat sich auch schon an seinen Stammplatz auf der alten Holzbank gesetzt und schlürft genüsslich seinen Kaffee. Die Sonnenbrille sitzt schon wieder auf der Nase. Die Zeitung liegt trotzdem vor ihm aufgeschlagen. Ob er bemerkt, dass sie falschrum daliegt?

Fritz setzt sich neben ihn an seinen eigenen Stammplatz mit einer Tasse, auf der irgendeinen Mathematikerwitz steht, der außer ihm niemand kapiert. Dann starrt er ebenfalls auf die Zeitung, die Stirn vor Konzentration in Falten gelegt. Er versucht sie wohl kopfüber zu lesen. Mit einem letzten Blick vergewissert sich Laurenz, dass alles Wichtige auf dem Tisch steht, bevor er sich selbst setzt. Ihrem chronischen Spätaufsteher muss er ja dieses widerwärtige Morgengesöff nicht auch noch auf den Tisch stellen, dass allen anderen der Appetit vergeht. Das soll der schön selber holen. Laurenz setzt sich endlich auch an den Tisch, ans Kopfende, dort wo sein Stammplatz ist und ignoriert geflissentlich, wie sich Heinrich und Fritz immer wieder berühren, so oft und unnötig wie möglich.

 

Sie sind gerade mitten im Frühstück, als schließlich auch Nummer fünf ihrer WG es für nötig hält, zum Essen zu erscheinen. Summend schlurft er in seinen gekrönten Flamingo-Hausschuhen, seiner hässlichsten Guten-Morgen-Frisur – ernsthaft, da muss doch der Kater dran gewesen sein! – und oberkörperfrei in die Küche, grinst alle im Kreis rum einmal überdreht an und reißt dann die Kühlschranktür auf. Alle am Tisch verziehen das Gesicht. Wie kann er dieses Teufelsgesöff bloß trinken?! Schwungvoll öffnet Justus das Glas mit der Mischung aus Milch, rohem Ei und Zitrone. Dafür braucht er das erste Glas. In das zweite hat Laurenz, aufmerksam wie er ist, schon Orangensaft getan. Denn das ist, was man hier im Allgemeinen so morgens trinkt: Orangensaft. Und nebenher den Kaffee. Nur Laurenz trinkt allmorgendlich Tee und ein Glas Mineralwasser. Justus kippt in seine erste Tasse fröhlich einen Kaffee mit mehr Zucker darin als Laurenz für gesund geschweige denn physikalisch möglich hält und in die zweite Tasse kommt das Müsli. Ja, Justus braucht definitiv kein Messer zum Frühstück. Werner wir dein wenig grünlich im Gesicht als Justus sein Teufelsgesöff auf ex trinkt, aber schiebt sich tapfer den letzten Rest seines Brotes zwischen die Kiefer und kaut gewissenhaft.

„Also.“, hebt Laurenz schließlich an. „Heute ist Einkaufen angesagt. Wir brauchen Brot und Tomaten, das Müsli geht aus, jemand muss mal eine neue Birne für die Wohnzimmerlampe besorgen und wer holt Zahnpasta und so?“ Nur Justus isst noch und der beschwert sich sofort mit vollem Mund, aber wird von den anderen zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich hab heute keine Zeit.“, deklariert Fritz. „Ich hab spätestens heute Mittag eine Sitzung zu der ich unbedingt hinmuss.“

„Ich bin in der Uni.“, gibt Justus zum Besten.

„Ich bin auch in der Uni-Bib.“, meint Heinrich und faltet die Zeitung wie ein Vater zusammen, der seinen Kindern ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken will.

„Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus.“, sagt Werner schließlich betreten.

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann zwischen den Vorlesungen, zu denen ich unbedingt hinmuss und dem Basketballtraining am Abend für ne Weile wieder hierher zurückfahren und mit dir zusammen einkaufen, damit du dich hier auch mal ein bisschen auskennen lernst.“, antwortet Laurenz und dreht sich dann zu Justus. „Und Du! Du bewegst heute deinen faulen Hintern auch mal weiter als die Uni! Wenn heute Abend dein Teil von der Einkaufsliste nicht da ist, dann kriegst du nichts mehr von meiner Zahnpasta ab!“

Justus prustet entrüstet los. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich Uni hab! Fritz und Heinrich haben doch auch noch genug Zeit in ihrem Tag, um was zu holen!“

Laurenz rollt mit den Augen. „Jeder kriegt einen Teil von der Einkaufsliste, so wie immer, aber ich will nicht immer hinter dir her kaufen müssen, weil du die Hälfte wieder vergessen hast!“

Bevor Justus antworten kann, mischt sich Heinrich ein. Ein autoritäres „Na na!“ von ihm reicht, um alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wenn es nämlich jemand gibt, der hier das letzte Wort hat, dann ist er es. Über seinen Namen läuft ja immerhin die Wohnung, er ist Hoheit.

„Jeder holt die Sachen, die bei ihm auf dem Zettel stehen. Wir haben alle genug Zeit dafür.“

Damit ist es beschlossen und es wird eilig abgeräumt, bevor einer nach dem anderen die Wohnung verlässt, um dem Arbeitsalltag nachzugehen.

 

Am Nachmittag:

Laurenz ist gerade am Einkaufen. Werner konnte er leider nicht rechtzeitig auftreiben, also ist er alleine losgezogen. Das Handy vibriert jetzt schon zum widerholten Mal, dass er es schließlich herauszieht, um nachzusehen, was denn los ist. Nachricht von Justus in die Chatgruppe.

 

_J: Wo ist die Zahnpasta?_

_J: Was für Klopapier brauchen wir?_

_J: Leute antwortet mal_

_J: Grün oder blau?_

_L: Das mit 3 Lagen. Müsste das blaue sein._

_F: Welches Brot? Wieviel?_

_H: Ein Kilo, ich hab Hunger._

_L: Sogar du isst kein ganzes Kilo Brot._

_H: Trotzdem!_

_F: Ich hab das kleinere genommen._

_H: Du Nuss!_

_J: Ich hab die Zahnpasta immer noch nicht gefunden!_

_H: Du stehst ja auch am falschen Ende vom Regal, das seh ich von hier_

_H: Fritzi, wo bist du hin?_

_J: Ich sehe was was du nicht siehst und es heißt Fritz_

_F: Sehr niveauvoll, Justi. Ich sehe euch übrigens auch. Habt ihr Werner gesehen?_

_W: Bin gleich bei euch_

_F: Dreh dich mal um, Lau!_

 

Laurenz blickt auf und dreht sich um. Die gesamte WG rast auf ihn zu. Sie haben einen Einkaufswagen dabei, der schon mit Dingen gefüllt ist, von denen sich Laurenz ganz sicher ist, dass sie nie auf dem Zettel standen. Ein Plastikchristbaum ragt schräg heraus, Fritz hat ein oder zwei Kabelrollen dazugepackt, ganz viele Dosen – wahrscheinlich Ravioli, der allgemeine Liebling – liegen im Wagen und Werner thront mit seinem Notizblöckchen und dem Einkaufszettel in der Hand obendrauf. Fritz hat sich nach unten zu einem Kasten Bier gequetscht und hält sich krampfhaft fest, um ja nicht herunterzufallen, während sich Heinrich vorne am Wagen räkelt, den Arm ausbreitet und zufrieden lächelt. Ganz hinten sieht Laurenz gerade noch den roten Schopf von Justus, der freudig aufschreit, den Wagen herumreißt, an Laurenz ein Stück vorbeischlittert und schließlich die ganze Ladung heil neben ihm zum Stehen bringt. Laurenz muss entgeistert ausgesehen haben, denn die Gruppe lacht lauthals los, dass sich die anderen Kunden nach ihnen umdrehen.

„Was habt ihr denn alles da reingepackt? Das brauchen wir doch alles gar nicht! Fritz, die Kabel musst du von deinem eigenen Geld zahlen, das zahlen wir nicht vom Budget. Der Christbaum, in Ordnung, aber wer hat so viel Ravioli da reingepackt? Justus, warst du das?“, stottert Laurenz überrumpelt los, aber der rotschöpfige Winzling hakt sich einfach bei ihm unter und zieht ihn weiter mit.

„Ist doch egal.“, grinst Fritz. „Ravioli geht immer.“ Da stimmen ihm die anderen zu und auch Laurenz muss zugeben, dass er da auch gerade richtig Lust darauf hat.

„Und weißt du, was das beste ist?“, fragt da Heinrich von vorne, während Laurenz den Wagen weniger waghalsig durch die Gänge bugsiert und Justus, Fritz, Heinrich und Werner zum Holen schickt. „Der Einkaufswagen hat die Nummer 96.“


End file.
